planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
November 20, 2017 Update (PS4 EU
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PS4 servers for both US and EU will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 14:00 (UTC) for a game update. Estimated downtime is 3 hours. Happy Five Years of PlanetSide 2! On November 20, PlanetSide 2 celebrates its fifth anniversary as the world’s most massively multiplayer online first person shooter. From launch to now, our players have played for more than 211,215,456 hours combined, that’s 24,111 years’ worth of combat on the vast, battle-scarred planet of Auraxis. Double Experience will also be running from Nov. 17 to Nov. 24. (Members will receive experience on Friday, Nov. 24!) And as always, we’ve put together a commemorative anniversary bundle for you as well, complete with unique goodies you won’t find elsewhere. This year we’re offering three anniversary bundles, each with different price points. Initiate’s Five-Year Anniversary Bundle 2999 DBC and contains… *5th Anniversary Horn (All Vehicles) *5 Years Anniversary Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-4A Bandit AE (Carbine, NC) *LC2 Lynx AE (Carbine, TR) *Zenith VX-5AE (Carbine, VS) *Guerrilla’s Goldhex Camo (NC) *Tactician’s Goldhex Camo (TR) *Worshiper’s Goldhex Camo (VS) Soldier’s Five-Year Anniversary Bundle for 3999 DBC and contains… *5th Anniversary Horn (All Vehicles) *5 Years Anniversary Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-4A Bandit AE (Carbine, NC) *LC2 Lynx AE (Carbine, TR) *Zenith VX-5AE (Carbine, VS) *Guerrilla’s Goldhex Camo (NC) *Tactician’s Goldhex Camo (TR) *Worshiper’s Goldhex Camo (VS) *Superiority/Liberty/Enlightenment Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-18 Stalker AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, NC) *SOAS-20 AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, TR) *Artemis VX26 AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, VS) *NS Stalwart Helmet (All Factions) *Lightning Obsidian Trim (All Factions) *1x 6 Month Heroic Boost (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) Commander’s Five-Year Anniversary Bundle for 8999 DBC and contains… *5th Anniversary Horn (All Vehicles) *5 Years Anniversary Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-4A Bandit AE (Carbine, NC) *LC2 Lynx AE (Carbine, TR) *Zenith VX-5AE (Carbine, VS) *Guerrilla’s Goldhex Camo (NC) *Tactician’s Goldhex Camo (TR) *Worshiper’s Goldhex Camo (VS) *Superiority/Liberty/Enlightenment Decals (All Factions, Armor and Vehicle) *AF-18 Stalker AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, NC) *SOAS-20 AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, TR) *Artemis VX26 AE (Auto-Scout Rifle, VS) *NS Stalwart Helmet (All Factions) *Lightning Obsidian Trim (All Factions) *Vanguard Obsidian Trim (NC) *Prowler Obsidian Trim (TR) *Stoic Goldhex Camo (All Factions) *Warbringer Title (All Factions) *1x 12 Month Heroic Boost (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) *The new implants system will be activated very soon on PS4, these implants will be waiting for you in your inventory after the patch goes out (currently targeting 1st week of December) **1x Counter-Intelligence Implant (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) **1x Minor Cloak (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) **1x Infravision (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) **9x Basic Implant Packs (Unlocks for the character that purchases the bundle, only.) Misc. Changes and Fixes *Hardlight Barriers should no longer be able to be placed in front of spawn tubes. Category:PS4 Patches